militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Stanwix Station
|place=New Mexico Territory (USA), Arizona Territory (CSA) Modern Day: Yuma County, 6 miles SW of Agua Caliente, Arizona |result=United States victory |combatant1= United States |combatant2= Confederate States |commander1=William P. Calloway |commander2=John W. Swilling |strength1=272 |strength2= 10 |casualties1=1 wounded |casualties2=none }} Stanwix Station, in western Arizona, was a stop on the Butterfield Overland Mail Stagecoach line built in the later 1850s near the Gila River about east of Yuma, Arizona. Originally the station was called Flap Jack Ranch later Grinnell's Ranch or Grinnell's Station. In 1862, Grinnell's was listed on the itinerary of the California Column in the same place as Stanwix Ranch or Stanwix Station which became the site of the westernmost skirmish of the American Civil War.THE WAR OF THE REBELLION: A COMPILATION OF THE OFFICIAL RECORDS OF THE UNION AND CONFEDERATE ARMIES. CHAPTER LXII. OPERATIONS ON THE PACIFIC COAST.* JANUARY 1, 1861-JUNE 30, 1865. PART I, CORRESPONDENCE. pp.1017-1018 Distances from Los Angeles, Cal., eastward: A traveler in 1864, John Ross Browne, said Grinnell's was six miles southwest of the hot springs of Agua Caliente, Arizona.John Ross Browne, Adventures in the Apache country: a tour through Arizona and Sonora, with notes on the silver regions of Nevada, New York, Harper & Brothers, 1869, pp.82-83 Skirmish at Stanwix Station The westernmost skirmish of the American Civil War that occurred at Stanwix Station took place on March 29, 1862, when Capt. William P. Calloway and a vanguard of 272 troops from the California Column discovered a small detachment of Confederates led by 2nd Lt. John W. Swilling burning hay, which had been placed at Stanwix Station for the California Column's animals. After a brief exchange of gun fire with the much larger Union force, the Confederates retreated to Tucson, the capital of the western district of the Confederate Territory of Arizona. The skirmish resulted in the wounding of a German-born Union private, William Frank Semmelrogge (Semmilrogge), who subsequently recovered. There appear to have been no other casualties. The significance of the incident was twofold. First, the burning of hay, not only at Stanwix but at five other former stagecoach stations along the Gila River east of Fort Yuma, delayed the California Column's advance to Tucson and Mesilla, the territorial capital of Confederate Arizona. Before the Confederates evacuated Tucson, they also removed or destroyed the supplies gathered for the Union advance by Ammi S. White at the Maricopa Villages. Secondly, and of more immediate importance, Swilling was able to reach Tucson and warn Capt. Sherod Hunter, district military commander of western Confederate Arizona, of the approaching California Column. This led Hunter to place pickets at strategic locations, leading to the Battle of Picacho Pass, where ten Confederate pickets were attacked by a Union cavalry detachment of about twelve. This "battle" was also only a skirmish, distinguished from the Stanwix Station fight simply by the comparatively more severe casualties; three dead and three wounded Union soldiers, and three Confederates taken prisoner. Stanwix Station (SPRR) The stagecoach lines were abandoned in the 1880s when the Southern Pacific Railroad completed laying track to Tucson from Yuma. The SPRR built a station just to the east of the Maricopa County line on Stanwix Flats and called it Stanwix Station. See also *La Paz Incident *St. Albans Raid References Sources *[http://members.tripod.com/~azrebel/page16.html The Confederate Arizona Campaign of 1862], Col. Sherrod Hunter Camp 1525, SCV, Phoenix, Arizona. *Hunt, Aurora, James Henry Carleton, 1814–1873, Frontier Dragoon, Frontier Military Series II, Glendale, California: Arthur H. Clark Company, 1958. (Hunt states that John Swilling led the Confederates at Picacho Pass, but this is persuasively contradicted by the other source above, who show that Swilling was actually elsewhere guarding Union prisoners at the time.) * Masich, Andrew E., The Civil War in Arizona; the Story of the California Volunteers, 1861-65 Nornan: University of Oklahoma Press, 2006. * *Fort Bowie National Historic Site * Category:Battles of the California Column of the American Civil War Category:Battles of the Trans-Mississippi Theater of the American Civil War Category:Union victories of the American Civil War Category:Battles and conflicts without fatalities Category:Butterfield Overland Mail Category:Arizona in the American Civil War Category:Gila River Category:Stagecoach stops Category:History of Yuma County, Arizona